


double date shenanigans

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [267]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Double Date, Drabble, F/M, M/M, PJO, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “We gotta hurry, the movie starts soon, and if we’re lucky we’ll only miss the previews, and not the actual movie.”





	double date shenanigans

“Hey guys.” Will said as he took out his key cars from his pocket, unlocking his car, while looking at Nico (his date), and Percy and Annabeth behind him, the two holding hands. “We gotta hurry, the movie starts soon, and if we’re lucky we’ll only miss the previews, and not the actual movie.”

He let out a small groan, while Percy just laughed.

“Sorry Will, I really didn’t mean to destroy the water pipes in your and Nico’s apartment.”

“It’s fine.” Will answered, telling the truth. “We’ll get it fixed, Nico’s dad is the one that pays all the apartment expenses anyway.”

“Hades pays your expenses?” Annabeth asked, both her and Percy clearly caught off guard by that simple statement. Will saw how Percy just looked at the two of them, like if they had just heard a prophecy about the end of the world (which they already had when they were younger). “All of them?”

“Yeah?” Nico answered, shrugging, not seeing the big deal about this. After all, an apartment was more normal than a car with a personal (undead) driver behind the wheels. “A lot of parents help their children move out. Why are you so surprised? My dad is actually really nice.”

As he finished that sentence, he looked over at Percy. “Didn’t your mom help pay for your apartment in New Rome?”

As he heard that, he just nodded, and took Annabeth’s hand.

“Fair point. Now, let’s get to the movies, all four of us.”

Will quickly got behind the wheel, Nico taking the other front seat, while Percy and Annabeth got to sit in the back. She quickly leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder, letting her long blonde hair cover his shirt, which caused Will to let out a grin, and looked at Nico.

“If they fall asleep before we get to the movies, we have draw on their faces and then take a picture of them.”

“Future blackmail?”

“You know it.”

“Gods I love you so much.”


End file.
